BadAss Clary
by Golden Waves
Summary: City of Bones but instead of being a mousy girl Clary can kick some serious Demon Ass! Full Summary inside. Clary is obviously OOC but everyone else will be the same. Check it out and follow the BadAss Clary!  Both Clary and Jace's P.O.V's
1. Pandemonium 1

**_Summary: This is City of Bones but with a difference. Clary is not the Mousy girl we all know. She knows all about the Shadow world (Her mother doesn't know that Clary knows) and she can kick some serious Demon Ass! _**

**_So Follow Clary as the Badass and see how different the story turns out.  
_**

* * *

Clary Fray stood at the front of the pandemonium waiting in the line with her best friend Simon. The music was pumping inside and Clary could feel her body already moving to the beat. She slid her arm down the leg of her skinny jeans and made sure her Seraph Blade was still in place along with her stele.

"Why can't we go in already?" Simon said impatiently. Clary rolled her eyes. Simon didn't like coming to the Pandemonium but he came for her. Simon had a crush on her and he thought that she didn't know. Clary actually preferred when Simon didn't come. It made Demon hunting so much easier.

"Well Simon, we can't go in because some idiot in keeping up the line." She replied. It was true there was a kid with dyed blue hair in front that had a fake rubber stake and he was trying to get pass Security. Clary eyed the boy again and felt the Glamour peel away. Demon. She found her target for the night. It shouldn't be too hard. They security finally let the demon through and Clary and Simon finally got inside. The music instantly hit Clary.

"Simon, I'm going to go out and dance. How bout I meet you for a drink over at the table in a minute." She said smiling sweetly.

"O-Okay Clary." He whispered. He made his way over to the table and Clary immediately started hunting for her prey.

She soon found him. She made her way over to him. She tugged at the end of her long sleeved shirt to make sure it covered her runes. She choose a long sleeved shirt that had a deep V neck line to appeal more to the Demon. The Demon spotted at her and smiled a toothy grin at her. She smiled her man eating smile that she learned over the years of hunting. He closed the gap between them and they began dancing, Clary made sure to grind her hips with him and pull a lot of sexy moves.

After the song was finished se tugged at the Demon's shirt and turned to the storage room door. She looked over her shoulder and winked at it so it would get the message. He eagerly followed her. She slipped through the door the Demon just behind her. She turned to him and gave him a girly giggle. She flipped her long red curls over her shoulder and waited.

"Well Sugar, I have to say. You look mighty tasty." He said licking his lips. Clary giggled again.

"You don't look so bad yourself hot stuff." She smiled back. Clary walked over to him and pressed herself up against him. She slipped her Seraph Blade out of its hiding spot unnoticed by the Demon.

"So now that you've got little old me here, watcha going to do." She whispered seductively into his ear. The Demon grinned.

"What do you want me to do, Sugar?" Clary grinned.

"Just don't scream." The Demon's face paled. "Ruthenia" Clary said clearly and her blade shinned brightly.

"Shadowhunter." The Demon growled.

"Oh you better believe it." Clary grinned. The Demon lunged at her and Clary ducked and sliced his cheek. The Demon screamed with pain as he landed on his face on the ground. Clary quickly pounced on him, turned him over and held the blade at his throat.

"I thought I told you not to scream. So any last words?" She asked sweetly. The Demon paled.

"Valentine Morgenstern is still alive!" He quickly said. Clary winced at the name. She pressed the blade deeper into his throat.

"My father is dead and that's the way it's going to stay." She hissed out. The Demon's eyes widened in surprise.

"Clarissa Morgenstern." He whispered. Clary growled and the Seraph Blade shinned even brighter with her anger. She pulled the blade across his throat and plunged it into his chest for good measures. She stepped back and watched as the Demon's body folded into itself. She placed the Seraph blade back in its sheath and dusted herself off. She turned around and froze. She wasn't alone.

* * *

Jace Wayland and his adopted siblings, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, slipped through the door unnoticed due to the Glamour they had around themselves. Jace and Alec unsheathed their Seraph blades while Isabelle wrapped her golden whip around her wrist. They looked around for any Demons.

Jace and Alec leaned up against a wall and Isabelle walked off to the dance floor. Jace looked around but did not see anything as of yet. The Pandemonium was a hot spot for Demons. They come to the club in hope for a snack. Jace spotted a flash of red curls slip through the storage room's door with a Demon hot on her heels. Jace straitened up and tapped on Alec's shoulder.

"What is it Jace?" He asked on high Alert.

"Stupid Mundane led a Demon into the closet. Grab Isabelle." He said quickly taking off for the Door. He silently slipped through the door and hid behind some boxes not knowing what to expect. A pretty red head was standing in front of the Demon. She had a pair of long skinny Jeans and a long sleeved shirt with a deep V neckline that gave off quite a show. Alec and Isabelle came in and joined me. We watched waiting what was going to happen next. The red head giggled and the Demon grinned at her.

"Well Sugar, you look mighty tasty." The Demon said. The girl giggled again. Stupid Mundane, she has no idea what she's getting herself into.

"You don't look so bad yourself hot stuff." She smiled back. The girl walked over to him and pressed herself up against him. Jace was disgusted. She leaned next to the Demons ear and whispered something too low for Jace to pick up.

"What do you want me to do, Sugar?" The Demon asked her. She grinned.

"Just don't scream." The Demon's face paled. What the? "Ruthenia" The red head said clearly and she showed her Seraph Blade shining brightly. Who is this girl? I looked over to Alec and Isabelle and they had the same look of surprise on their faces. I turned back to the mun- I mean girl.

"Shadowhunter." The Demon growled.

"Oh you better believe it." The red head grinned. The Demon lunged at her and she ducked and sliced his cheek. The Demon screamed with pain as he landed on his face on the ground. The girl quickly pounced on him, turned him over and held the blade at his throat.

"I thought I told you not to scream. So any last words?" She asked sweetly. The Demon paled.

"Valentine Morgenstern is still alive!" He quickly said. Jace saw her winced at the name. She pressed the blade deeper into his throat.

"My father is dead and that's the way it's going to stay." She hissed out. The Demon's eyes widened in surprise and so did Jace's. Valentine Morgenstern has a daughter? The Valentine Morgensternthat led the circle and killed a whole lot of downworlders during the Accords?

"Clarissa Morgenstern."The Demon whispered. 'Clarissa' growled and the Seraph Blade shinned even brighter with her anger. She pulled the blade across his throat and plunged it into his chest also. She stepped back and watched as the Demon's body folded into itself. Jace took this opportunity to step out and he motioned for Alec and Isabelle to follow him. She placed the Seraph blade back in its sheath and dusted herself off. She turned around and froze realising she wasn't alone.

* * *

**_Well please let me know if its worth continuing by clicking the little review button below and letting me know what you think._**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Anna.  
_**


	2. Pandemonium 2

**_Well seeing as this is the most reviews I've ever had on the first chapter I have updated early._**

* * *

Clary froze realising she was not alone. In front of her stood 3 people. The first one was a teenage boy, maybe 17, with light blonde hair and big gold eyes. He had a strong build and was a just a little taller than Clary. The second was a teenage girl, maybe Clary's age. She had long, thick black hair that stopped half way down her back. She was also very tall and towered over the boys. The last one must of been the girls brother. He had the same thick black hair and seemed to be 18. They all stared at Clary and she stared back.

"Who are you?" The blonde boy asked. Clary crossed her arms across her chest.

"I could ask you the same question." She shot back at him. The boy smirked and held up his Seraph Blade. Oh so they were Shadowhunters.

"I'm Jace," He said pointing at himself, "And this is Isabelle and Alec." He said pointing at the other two. She nodded.

"I'm.." She started only to have Jace cut her off.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, we heard. So how does it feel to have a murderer for a father?" Clary glared at him.

"Jace!" Isabelle said speaking up for the first time.

"I wouldn't know, considering he's dead. And that's not my name." Clary glared at Jace. He just smirked back.

"Well then what is your name Ma'am." He said. Clary rolled her eyes.

"Clary."

"Well Clary you want to tell us how that we don't know about another Shadowhunter in the area?" Alec asked stepping forward.

"My mum left the Shadow World when she was pregnant with me. She tried to erase my sight so I wouldn't be able to see past the Glamours. It obviously didn't work so I learned about who I was. She doesn't know." Clary finished with a shrug.

"Well you had to learn off someone and you can't just pick up these weapons off a tree." Jace said. Clary smiled.

"Oh but I did. I have this tree in my backyard that sprouts Steles and Seraph Blades every week!" She said clapping her hands together. Jace glared at her.

"Clary, we're just wanting to know how we didn't know about you and where you got the weapons and your knowledge of the Shadow World from. You said your mum didn't tell you so you had to learn from someone." Isabelle said. Clary sighed.

"I learned from reading some of my mother's journals. She also had a copy of the Grey book. So thats how I learned about the Runes. It also helps that your mother's best friend is also an ex-shadowhunter and he had weapons still." She said. She's just going to leave out the tiny detail of how she has a couple of downworlders for friends. One being the High Warlock of Brooklyn. She smiled to herself.

"Well I'm sorry but Hodge will be very interested to meet you." Alec said.

"Oh, just leave her. She's just another Shadowhunter, nothing special like me." Jace said with another smirk.

"The only thing about you that's special is how big your ego is." Clary shot back.

"You love it." Clary scoffed. She was about to come up with something to say back but her phone began to ring in her pocket. She flipped it open, turning her back to the Shadowhunters.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver.

"Clary, where are you?" Her mother's frantic voice came through.

"The Pandemonium Mum, with Simon." Hmmm, Simon, I wonder if he's still here?

"Well I want you to come home right now." Jocelyn demanded. Clary sighed.

"Okay Mum, I will be there within half an hour, hour tops." She said knowing the New York traffic will be thick.

"Okay, be careful." Her mum said.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye." She closed her phone and turned back to the shadowhunters.

"Going somewhere?" Jace said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, so I won't be seeing you any time soon." She shot back and walked out hearing someone call back to her. She made her way over to where Simon was still sitting. She smiled.

"Sorry I took so long, but you know how I get." She said smiling sweetly. Simon smiled back.

"Thats okay."

"Well we need to get going. Mum is going to kill me if I'm late home." She said. Simon nodded and they walked outside. As they waited for a Taxi Clary noticed Jace leaning up against the wall across the road. He smirked and twinkled his fingers at her. Clary looked up at Simon and she knew Jace was using his Glamour because Simon couldn't see what she was seeing. Clary glared at Jace and then jumped in the Taxi that just pulled up. She leaned back into the seat, told the driver where to go and let her thoughts wonder.

Everything will be different now that Jace, Alec and Isabelle knew about her. But she will avoid them at full costs. She sighed. That Jace was pretty cute though. She shook the thought out of her head, No, she wasn't going to think like that. To her, he was her enemy. Him and sarcastic remarks.

* * *

Clarissa froze when she saw us. Jace took this time to have a good look at her. She was really tiny when you look at her. If I didn't see her in action I would of mistaken her for a Pixie. But she had a slender figure and had curves in the right places. Her long red curls fell around her heart shaped face. Her eyes a blazing green held so much depth that Jace felt like he could get lost in them. His eyes fell on her lips. They looked so soft and tender, perfectly kissable lips. Jace shook the thought out of his head.

"Who are you?" The Jace asked. Clarissa crossed her arms across her chest.

"I could ask you the same question." She shot back at him. Jace smirked and held up his Seraph Blade to show exactly what they were. Her eyes showed recognition.

"I'm Jace," He said pointing at himself, "And this is Isabelle and Alec." He said pointing at the other two. She nodded.

"I'm.." Clarissa started only to have Jace cut her off.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, we heard. So how does it feel to have a murderer for a father?" Clarissa glared at him.

"Jace!" Isabelle said getting up him. She always thought he had a bad attitude but she loved him. He was her brother.

"I wouldn't know, considering he's dead. And that's not my name." Clarissa glared at Jace. He just smirked back.

"Well then what is your name Ma'am." He said with fake respect. She rolled her eyes.

"Clary."

"Well Clary you want to tell us how that we don't know about another Shadowhunter in the area?" Alec asked stepping forward.

"My mum left the Shadow World when she was pregnant with me. She tried to erase my sight so I wouldn't be able to see past the Glamours. It obviously didn't work so I learned about who I was. She doesn't know." Clary finished with a shrug. Hmmm, doesn't explain how come she could fight so good.

"Well you had to learn off someone and you can't just pick up these weapons off a tree." Jace said. Clary smiled.

"Oh but I did. I have this tree in my backyard that sprouts Steles and Seraph Blades every week!" She said clapping her hands together. Jace glared at her.

"Clary, we're just wanting to know how we didn't know about you and where you got the weapons and your knowledge of the Shadow World from. You said your mum didn't tell you so you had to learn from someone." Isabelle said. Clary sighed.

"I learned from reading some of my mother's journals. She also had a copy of the Grey book. So thats how I learned about the Runes. It also helps that your mother's best friend is also an ex-shadowhunter and he had weapons still." She said. Well she seems like she's got a fair few contacts.

"Well I'm sorry but Hodge will be very interested to meet you." Alec said. Yes Hodge would like to meet her. But Jace didn't want this Clary in his life any more then he had to. He feared if she was he was just going to get even more interested.

"Oh, just leave her. She's just another Shadowhunter, nothing special like me." Jace said with another smirk.

"The only thing about you that's special is how big your ego is." Clary shot back. Ha!

"You love it." He could only hope. Clary scoffed. She was opened her mouth to say something back when a loud ring ran through the room. She turned her back on them and answered her phone.

Alec and Isabelle talked about trying to get Clary to see Hodge but Jace concentrated on Clary.

"The Pandemonium Mum, with Simon." Simon? Who is this Simon?

Her mother said something and Clary sighed.

"Okay Mum, I will be there within half an hour, hour tops." She replied. She was leaving? Oh get a hold yourself Wayland!.

"I will. Bye." She closed her phone and turned back to Jace.

"Going somewhere?" Jace said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, so I won't be seeing you any time soon." She shot back and walked out. Isabelle called out to her but she was gone. Well you sure made an impression on her didn't you Jace.

"We need to get her to Hodge." Alec said. Jace turned to him.

"We don't need to do anything." I told him. "Just let her go, she didn't need us before and she don't need us now." With that I walked out. Clary fascinated me. As much as I didn't want to say that, she does. Jace walked to a corner and found Clary to some Mundane. This must be Simon. He was tall and he wore classes. That was all Jace got to see because him and Clary walked out. I made sure my Glamour was up and walked across the street over to the side and leant up against the wall.

My actions were kinda stalkerish but I wanted to see Clary one last time. There she was not 10 metres away. The fiery red head. My fiery red head. Snap out of it. She's not yours and never will be. But those full pouty lips on mine. Jace closed his eyes and pictured it perfectly. Jace lifted his head up because he felt someone get past his Glamour. His eyes locked onto a pair of deep green. He decided to keep up his act and be a ass. So he smirked and twinkled his fingers at her. She glared in his direction and jumped in the cab that was in front of her. Jace stood there until he could no longer see the cab. He sighed and began his way home.

* * *

**_Okay so what I'm going to do is upload every Friday. If not Friday night, Saturday morning._**

**_So please review letting me know what you think and let me know what you would like to see in the story._**

**_So until Friday,_**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Anna  
_**


	3. Secrets and Lies

**_Here's the next Chapter. Sorry I didn't get it to you last week like I said but my computer crashed. So I sent it to get fixed and when I got it back all my files had been deleted making me re-type them out. I made it longer then I usuallt do to show how sorry I am. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_P.s I liked to give a shout out to my lovley Beta XXxGonnaRuleTheWorldOneDayxXX_**

**_Thanks for fixing up my mistakes! _**

* * *

Clary decided to take the opportunity of her mother being out and take the time to practice wielding her blades. She took up private Fencing and Martial Arts classes to keep her body in shape and to learn some new moves. Of course these things cost money to do, but like I've mentioned before it helped to have a powerful Warlock on your side and for some reason Magnus was willing to lend a hand. Clary walked into her closet and removes the boxes off a loose floor board. She lifted the floor board up to reveal her hidden weapons. Clary removed a dagger and a Seraph blade, her preferred weapons. Closing the door she went to the side oh her room. She practiced a few fencing techniques that she learn in fencing with her blades for about half an hour then moved onto a few kicking and punching combinations that she learned in Martial Arts. Jab, Cross Punch, Hook, Upper cut. About an hour later her phone beeped signalling a message. It was from Magnus.

_Get your non-sparkling Ass over here now._

Clary shook her head. _He can wait for now_, she thought. Looking at the clock she realised her Mum would be home any minute so she packed up all her gear. She made sure nothing was out of place and went to take a shower. After drying her hair she laid down on her bed and picked up her sketch book. Her sketch book was more like a diary cause Clary thought that pictures explained emotions better then words. She opened it up to a blank page and let her mind wander.

The phone rang, jolting Clary out of the world of paper and pens and back into reality. She jumped up and answered.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"Hey Clary! Its Simon." Clary smiled.

"Hey Si!" She replied. In the background she could hear a couple of other people. He must be with the guys from the little band they formed.

"Hey, look. Eric is doing a poetry reading at Java Jones tonight. Wanna come?"

"They are actually letting him perform?" She asked amused.

"Nope, open mike night." Clary chuckled. There was a loud crash in the background. "Shut up guys! So you wanna come or not."

"Yeah, wait. I don't know. Mum was pretty upset about being out so late last night." Clary and Simon got caught is a massive traffic jam when two cars collided on the main street. They were stuck there for about two hours. Plus the half hour it took to get home. Lets just say Mum was pretty pissed off.

"What? Its not your fault that there was a crash!" He said.

"Yeah well you know how she is."

"Well get her to come along. We're going to a poetry slam its not like I'm inviting you to an Orgy in Hoboken."

"ORGY IN HOBOKEN!" She heard Eric yell. She chuckled.

"Alright, I'll come but Mum isn't." She said.

"Okay." Clary hung up and went back to her room. She packed away her sketch book and pulled out a small leather bound book that she keeps in the draw beside her bed. The book held runes she created and others she learned. Clary has the ability to create new runes. Or make ordinary runes more powerful. She asked Magnus if this was normal but he said no. She heard the front door open and Clary quickly hid her rune book and picked up a random reading book from the floor and pretended to be reading. In her room walked Luke Garroway. Her Mum's best friend, ex-shadowhunter and a werewolf. Not that he knows that Clary is aware of that.

"Hey Luke!" Clary greeted him.

"Hey Clary." He turned his head to the side with a confused expression. "I didn't know you could read upside-down." Clary glanced at the book she was holding to discover it was indeed upside-down. Clary quickly came up with something.

"Well I can't thats why I've decided to learn!" She said with as much fake enthusiasm as she could.

"Uh huh." Luke replied suspicously. Clary heard the door open again and Luke and herself went into the lounge room. The lounge room represented my mothers artistic talent with the handmade velvet pillows on the couch to the walls hung with Jocelyn's paintings, carefully framed - landscapes, mostly: The Winding streets of downtown Manhattan lit with Golden light; scenes of Prospect Park in Winter, the gray ponds edged with lacelike films of white ice. On the Mantle over the fireplace was a framed picture of Clary's so called 'father'. Clary wished that this Jonathan Clark was her father instead of the murderer Valentine Morgenstern.

"Hey Mum!" Clary smiled politely. Her Mum gave a small wave.

"Hi Clary" Jocelyn replied biting her lip. What's going on? Clary looked around the room to discover some boxes.

"What's with all the boxes?" She asked looking back at her Mum. She avoided her gaze. "Is this about last night?

"No," her mother said quickly then hesitated, "Well maybe a little. You shouldn't have done what you did last night. You know better."

"And I apologised, its not my fault that there was a crash on the highway I was on. Anyway, if your going to ground me hurry up and do it."

"That's not it.." Her mother said biting her lip again. Luke turned to Jocelyn.

"Just tell her Jocelyn." He told her.

"Could you not talk about like I'm not here!" Clary said her anger starting to get the best of her, "And what the hell do you mean by 'tell me'? Tell me What?"

Jocelyn sighed. "We're going on a vacation."

Clary saw Luke's face wipe clean of any emotion, like a canvas cleared of paint. She knew her mother was lying.

"Yeah right Mum, like I'm going to believe that." She snapped. Jocelyn glared at her daughter.

"Its the truth, we're going out to the farmhouse, all of us." She told Clary. Clary saw from the corner of her eye that he had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring blankly out the window. She knew something was upsetting him and she had a feeling it was to do with her mother lying.

"How long?" Clary asked.

"What do you mean?" Her mother retorted. Clary rolled her eyes.

"How long are we going for?" Her mother bit her lip again. _Here we go_. Clary thought.

"For the rest of the summer," Jocelyn whispered but she quickly spoke up, "I brought the boxes in case you wanted to back up some books, painting supplies..."

"For the rest of the summer!" Clary practically shouted. "There is no way I'm going to the farmhouse for the rest of the summer! I have plans! Simon and I were going to the back to school party, I've got a bunch of meetings with my art group, and ten more classes with Tisch!" _Demon hunting and training_. Clary added silently.

"I'm sorry about Tisch. But the other things aren't that important. Simon and your art group will be fine."

Clary heard the brutality in her mother's tone and realised she was dead serious. _Oh there is no way in hell she is getting away with this._

"I saved up all year for those classes! I paid for those classes out of my own pocket!" _Plus a little help from Magnus. Hey you have to love the guy._

"I'm sorry, I will pay you back the money." Clary knew her mother wasn't sorry. She was up to something.

"Why, why are we going to the farmhouse?" Clary asked her voice hard and cold.

"I need the peace, the quiet, to paint. Money is tight at the moment"

"So sell some more of Dad's stocks," Clary said angrily, "That's what you usually do." Clary seriously doubted that Jocelyn sold stocks of her fathers', for she was sure that Valentine did not own anything of the like that.

Jocelyn recoiled at Clary's words. "That's hardly fair."

"Look go if you want, I don't care, but your not dragging me away just for something you need to do. I will be staying Jocelyn. I'll stay with Simon while your away so I'm not alone. But there is no way in hell your taking me with you." Clary said slowly and made her voice as icy as possible. She saw Luke, who has stayed silent through this while exchange, stare at her like she grew two heads.

"No!" Her mother shouted. Clary stayed perfectly still where as Luke jumped about a foot in the air. "You are coming with us and that is final. It is not optional Clarissa. You are coming. You are too young to stay on your own. Something could happen!

Clary laughed, "What could possibly happen Jocelyn? Hmmm? Is the Boogey Man going to jump out of the closet?"

There was a crash. She turned surprised to find that Luke had knocked over one of the framed pictures leaning against the wall. Looking distant, Luke set it back. When he straightened, his mouth was set in a grim line.

"I'm leaving." He announced. Jocelyn bit her lip.

"Wait!" She hurried after him into the entry way, catching up just as he seized the handle. Twisting around in the sofa, Clary could just her what her mother's urgent whisper.

"...Bane," Jocelyn was saying. "I've been calling him and calling him for the past three weeks. His voice mail says he's in Tanzania. What am I supposed to do?" Jocelyn went to Magnus Bane when Clary was two years old to take away her sight for the Shadow World. But Magnus thought it was wrong and instead gave me knowledge. The first was to know not to tell Jocelyn about her sight and what she sees. Then every two years he gives her more knowledge. About Runes, Demons, that sort of thing. _Guess she doesn't know that Magnus is back._

"Jocelyn." Luke shook his head. "You can't keep going to him forever." _Geez they are doing a real good job of keeping these types of conversations to themselves!_ Clary thought surprised that they haven't slipped up and said something that would give themselves away.

"But Clary..."

"Isn't Jonathan," Luke hissed. "You've never been the same since it happened, but Clary isn't Jonathan."

Jonathan was her brother. The brother who's life was destroyed by Valentine before he was even born. Made Jocelyn drink potions that had the blood of a Greater Demon in it. Magnus said that when Jonathan was born he had pitch black eyes. Clary shivered.

"I can't just lock her up in the house and throw away the key. She won't stand for that." _Too right I won't._

"Of course not. She's a teenager! Almost an Adult."

"If I take her out of the city..."

"Talk to her Jocelyn!" Luke's voice was firm. "I mean it" Luke reached for the door handle.

The door flew open. Jocelyn gave a little scream.

"Jesus!" Luke cried.

"Actually its just me. But I've been told that the resemblance is uncanny." Simon said. He looked over to Clary. "You ready?"

Jocelyn took away her hand from her mouth. "Simon, were you listening to our conversation?"

Simon blinked. "No, I just arrived." He looked at Jocelyn's pale face to Luke's Grim one. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. Goodbye everyone." Luke said walking out the open door. Clary heard the front door slam. Jocelyn winced.

"Should I come back later?" Simon asked.

"That might be best..." Jocelyn started but Clary interrupted her.

"No, we're going." She said walking over to Simon.

"No your not." Her mother instructed.

"Yes I am. Don't wait up. C'mon Simon." She said grabbing Simon's hand and dragging him out the door, ignoring her mother shout out after her.

* * *

Jace laid back in his bed, staring up at his blank ceiling. He was trying to clear his mind but his thoughts always flickered back to Clary. The Demon said her name was Clarissa Morgenstern but she denied it. She also confirmed that Valentine was indeed her father. Jace let out a frustrated sigh and got up. Why can't he get this girl out of her head. He walked out of his room and down the hall to the training room. Maybe he could let of some steam. As her practiced wielding his blades he thought about the conversation he had with Hodge last night when they got back.

_"Another Shadowhunter? Here? In New York?" Hodge asked sitting back in his seat. Jace rolled his eyes._

_"That's what we just said."_

_"Jace! Stop being so rude." Isabelle scolded. Jace glared in her direction._

_"She was experienced, she killed the Eidolon Demon there pretty easily. Though we have some concern about what the Demon called her." Alec reported._

_"And what was that?" Hodge asked sitting up straighter in his chair._

_"He called her Clarissa Morgenstern." Jace said. Hodge's eyes widened. "Yes Morgenstern as in Valentine Morgenstern."_

_"He never had a child, he had died in the fire along with his wife. Before they had any children"_

_"Well apparently he did because she confirmed it. The demon said that Valentine was alive and she said her father was dead and that's the way its going to stay." Hodge shook his head deep in thought._

_"What did she say when you talked to her?" Isabelle answered this time._

_"Well Jace called her Clarissa Morgenstern and she looked like she wanted to kill him for calling her that. She said that it wasn't her name and she called herself Clary Fray." Hodge stood up and walked over to a shelf. He picked up a book and muttered a few words that were too soft for Jace to pick up. Hodge produced a photo and brought it to Jace. It was a group shot of people, he faintly recognised his father. He pointed to a woman that looked oddly like Clary._

_"Does she look like this?"_

_"Yes. A younger version but yes. I'm guessing that is her mother?" Hodge nodded._

_"Okay, so what do we do now?" Jace asked. "Do we bring her in?"_

_"No, in no way are you to contact her. Leave her be, if she wanted to be here she would of come already." Hodge said in that voice that Jace knew he wasn't going to get his way. So he sighs and walks out the room._

Jace wanted to see Clary again. He doesn't know why but he felt a connection to her that he hadn't felt with anyone before. Jace replaced his blades and walked back to his room. He stripped off and jumped in his shower to wash off the sweat and hopefully was off the memories of Clary. He felt his muscles relax with the water and he turned the taps off and jumped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and got dressed into a pair of his Shadowhunter pants and a light blue t-shirt. He grabbed his stele and Seraph Blade and walked out. When he reached the elevator however he was caught.

"And where do you think your going?" Isabelle asked her hands on her hips.

"Out," He simply replied. Isabelle pointed a finger at him.

"You better not be going to find Clary or Hodge will skin you." Jace shook his head.

"I'm simple going out for coffee Izzy. I'll be back later." She nodded and Jace stepped into the elevator. Once he was out on the streets he hailed a cab.

"Where to Sonny?" The cabbie asked. Jace rolled his eyes.

"Brooklyn." The cab took off and Jace stared out the window, clearing his mind. Once the cab pulled up Jace threw the cabbie his money and walked down the street. A flash of red caught his eye. He looked at the source to find Clary with that Dork, Simon. Jace felt his heart flutter at the sight of her.

_Wait, he can't feel like this. To love is to destroy, his Father taught him that_.

But Jace didn't listen to that voice this time and he followed after her, his heart beating furiously the whole time.

* * *

**_Well there you go, please let me know what you think and again I'm sorry. _**

**_Thanks,_**

**_Anna._**


	4. Shadowhunter

_**Hey guys! Yes I know this is like WAAAY overdue but things got really hectic over the last few months I haven't had the time to get anything done! But her is the third chapter and hopefully I shall continue my uploads :) I will try and get a weekly upload happening... possibly every Sunday night. **_

_**Well enough said, I hope enjoy. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, they all belong to the beautiful Cassandra Clare.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Shadowhunter**_

By the time they got to Java Jones, Eric was already onstage, swaying back and forth in front of the microphone with his eyes pinched shut. _He looks constipated, _Clary thought with amusement. He'd dyed the tips of his hair pink for the occasion. Behind him, Matt, looking completely high, was beating an irregular beat on the djembe.

"This is going to suck so bad," Clary predicted. She grabbed Simon's sleeve and started to tug him back out the door, "Come on, if we leave now he won't even know we were here! We can save our ears!"

He shook his head determinedly. "I'm nothing if not a man of my word." He squared his shoulders. "I'll get the coffee if you gets us a seat. What do you want?"

"A black coffee, like my soul."

Simon headed off toward the coffee bar, muttering something under his breath, something which as become quite common recently. Clary went off to find a seat somewhere way, way towards the back.

It was quite busy for a Monday night. Most of the threadbare-looking couches and armchairs were taken up by teenagers enjoying the simplicity of life that Clary sometimes wish she had. Being completely naive and not knowing about the things that go bump in the night. The smell off coffee and cigarettes were overwhelming. Finally found an unoccupied love seat in a darkened corner toward the back. The only other person nearby was a blonde girl in an orange tank top, absorbed in playing with her i-Pod.

_Good, Eric won't be able to find us back here after to ask us how his stupid poetry was. _

Clary ran her hands down her jeans, cursing herself when she found that she forgot to grab Ruthenia before leaving home. She'd been too angry at her mom that she forgot.

A tap on her shoulder brought Clary away from her thoughts. The blonde girl had leaned over the side of her chair.

"Excuse me, but umm, it that your boyfriend?" The girl asked.

Clary followed the line of the girl's gaze, already prepared to say _No, I have no idea who he is, _when she found that the girl had meant Simon. He was headed back towards them with a look of concentration on his face trying hard not to drop either of the Styrofoam cups. "Uh no," Clary said, "He's my best friend."

The girl beamed. "Your so lucky. He's so cute. Does he have a girlfriend?"

Clary hesitated. She didn't know this girl but she seemed genuine. She definitely wasn't a demon. Maybe if this girl caught Simon's attention he'd start crushing on her and Clary could concentrate more on her training instead of avoiding conversations of the crush he had on her. "Nope, he's single."

The girl looked suspicious, "Is he gay?" Clary shook her head slightly and winked at the girl as Simon sat down next to her hastily putting down the cups on the table.

"I hate it when the run out of the mugs. These things are hot." He blew on his fingers and scowled. Clary smiled at him and looked back at the girl who had spun back around in her seat studying an issue of _Shonen Jump. _

_I should tell him. _Clary thought.

"Don't look now, but that blonde girl over there thinks your cute." She whispered. Simon's eyes flickered over to the girl who had slightly leaned towards them.

"The girl in the orange top?" Clary nodded. Simon looked doubtful. "What makes you think that?"

Clary opened her mouth to tell him but got interrupted by a burst of feedback. She winced as Eric, onstage, wrestled with the microphone.

"Sorry about that guys!" he yelled, "All right, I'm Eric, and this is my homeboy Matt on the drums. My first poem is called 'Untitled.'" He screwed up his face, as if he were in pain, and began to wail into the mic. "Come, my faux juggernaut, my nefarious loins! Slather every protuberance with arid zeal!"

Simon slid down in his seat. "Please don't tell anyone I know him."

Clary screwed up her nose. "Who the hell uses the word 'loins'?

"Eric, all of his poems have 'loins' in them." Simon said grimly.

"Turgid is my torment!" Eric continued to wait, "Agony swells within."

"You bet he does," Clary slid down in the seat next to Simon, "Now about this girl that thinks your cute" She was determined to get Simon's attention on this.

"Never mind that for a second," Clary blinked in surprise. "There's something I want to talk to you about." _No! _Clary screamed in her head. _Not another, I like you, conversation. Quick distract him!_

"Furious Mole is not a good name for a band." Clary blurt out. Then mentally slapped herself.

"No, not about that," Simon said, "Its about me not having a girlfriend."

"Well you have a willing candidate right over there." Clary stated pointing his attention back over to the blonde girl. Who was clearly eavesdropping on their conversation.

"That wouldn't be fair to her." Simon said, starting to turn a slightly greenish colour.

"Why not?" Maybe playing dumb might help her tonight.

"Because I like someone else."

"Your not gay are you?" Clary quickly asked, "Cause if you were I would totally be fine with it. It'd be kinda cool to have a gay guy best friend." She rambled on. Simon went a shade of darker green.

"If I was gay I'd dress better," he mumbled, "No Clary I- I like..."

_Oh god here it comes..._

Jace watched the scene in front of him unfold. It was quite amusing. The mundane boy was trying to state his feeling for Clary to her and she was trying really hard to avoid them. Jace started to laugh but covered it up with a cough. Thats when her emerald eyes turned to him.

Clary looked over at him in relief at first but the it turned to shock. She frowned at him. So he lifted his hand up and gave a little fairy wave.

"What? What are you looking at Clary?" Her idiotic mundane asked. Clary turned back to him and shook her head.

"Nothing," she mumbled. Jace chuckled and stood up from his stool and began to walk out of the club. He heard her say something to the mundane about being right back.

As her walked out the door, he heard her behind him.

"And just where the hell do you think your going?" The fiery red head asked him. Jace simply pulled out his Sensor and scanned the area to make sure no Demons were around.

"Your friends poetry is terrible." He stated turning around to face her. She looked momentarily caught off guard.

"What?"

"I said your friends poetry is terrible. It sounded like he swallowed a dictionary and was vomiting up random words."

"I don't care about Eric's poetry," Clary growled, " I want to know why the hell your following me around for."

"Who said I was following you?" Jace asked, sounding like he was bored. When really he had a fluttering feeling inside his stomach. _What the hell is wrong with me? Its just a girl! _

"Nice try. And you were eavesdropping too! How rude can you get? Do want to tell me what this is about or should I just kick your ass right here and now."

Jace snickered, taking in the size of the small girl in front of him. "I'd like to see you try Clarissa."

"I told you before thats not my name." Jace saw her hands clench up in fists beside her. "It's Clary."

"Yes, and a pretty name. Like the herb, Clary Sage." Clary huffed in annoyance. "Look, Hodge would really like to meet you." Jace stated, knowing full well that he was lying.

Clary crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And what if I don't want to go and see him."

"That's your problem. You can either come willingly or unwillingly. Your choice." Jace was hoping that she would fight him. So he could hold her to him as he takes her to the Institute.

Clary looked smug, "Is that a threat?"

"Sure is, lil red."

"Then bring it on Pretty Boy." She said taking a fighting stance. But the sound of a phone broke the atmosphere. Clary looked down at her pocket.

"Feel free to answer that." Jace said, glaring at the little silver device for the interruption. Clary rolled her eyes and put the phone up to her ear.

"Mom?... It's alright mom, I'm on my way home... Mom!" Clary shouted. Jace stood up straight after leaning up against the light post, concerned for Clary's mother. "Mom! Are you alright?... Who's found you? Mom!" Clary shrieked into the phone. Jace went over and stood next to her.

"Clary," Jace said, realising that that was the first time he's ever actually called her by her name. "What's going on?"

Clary ignored him and began to feverishly dial a number. When there was no answer, she threw the phone onto the ground where it shattered into pieces.

"No! Dammit." She screamed and sunk to her knees next to the phone.

"Stop that!" Jace yelled at her, hauling her to her feet. "Has something happened? _Idiot! Of course something has happened!_

"Give me your phone! I have to call Magnus." She said grabbing the sensor out of his hand. _Magnus?_

"It's not a phone its a-"

"Sensor, yeah I know. Dammit!" Tell me what happened. I can help you." Jace watched as the rage built up in her eyes just before she punched him in the side of the face. Jerking back in surprise he turned back just in time to watch her sprint up Seventh Avenue. After a minute of hesitation he cursed and ran after her. Hoping she was alright.


	5. Ravener

_**Chapter 4 – Ravener**_

The pounding of her feet on the pavement and the blood rushing past her ears was the only sound Clary could hear. The night had gotten even hotter and running home a full pelt wasn't helping anyone. At the corner of her block the DON'T WALK sign blinked at her, but Clary didn't slow down. She ran out onto the road and slid across the bonnet of one of the cars that stopped to honk their horns at her. She turned around to flip them the bird and continued on.

Jogging up the street towards her house, she saw that the second floor windows were lit, the usual sign that her mother was home. When she stepped in the entry way her stomach clenched, the sensor in her hand started to hum. The over head light had burned out and the foyer was in darkness. Gritting her teeth she started up the stairs.

"And just where do you think your going?" said a voice.

Clary spun around, "What-"

She broke off. In front of the door, was an armchair, and sitting in the armchair was Madame Dorothea. "Your mother has been making an awful lot of noise." The old woman said. In the darkness Clary could only make out the outline of the woman's round shaped powdered face, the white lace fan in her hand and the yawning gap of her mouth when she spoke. "What's she doing? Moving furniture?"

"You know all too well just what's going on up there Madame." Clary hissed at the old witch. With that she sprinted up the stairs, the closer she got to her apartment door, the louder the sensor hummed. It was unlocked, hanging slightly open, spilling a wedge-shaped shaft of light onto the landing. Clary's breathe hitched as she pushed open the door. There were scratches running along the wall leading to the living room.

Clary crept down the hall. Both windows were open, yards of gauzy white curtains blowing in the breeze like restless ghosts. Only when the wind dropped, the curtains following along did she see the horrifying sight in front of her. The cushions had been ripped from the sofa and scattered around the room. Some were torn lengthwise, the cotton spilling onto the floor. The bookshelves had been tipped over, the books lying open on the floor. The piano bench laid on its side, gaping open like a wound, Jocelyn's beloved music books spewing out.

But the thing that caught Clary's attention was her mother's paintings. Every single one had been cut from its frame and ripped into shreds, which were scattered across the floor. Clary was now on high alert. The only way to tear canvas was with a knife or some seriously sharp claws. She reached down to pull out Ruthenia. Whispering the blades name it began to glow. Clary crept over to her mother's bedroom, it seemed like this was the only room untouched. The sensor was still going off but she had yet to see a demon. Maybe it was only picking up the energy left behind.

She raced over to her bedroom and began packing her backpack with some essentials; blades, spare clothes, her rune book and her sketch pad. The silence in the apartment was starting to make Clary uneasy. But it didn't last long. A thud sounded, breaking the unsettling silence. The thud was then followed by a slithering noise, and it was coming towards the bedroom. As quickly as she could she got herself into a fighting position, watching and waiting. For a moment she thought the doorway was empty, but then she looked down.

It was crouched against the floor, a long, scaled creature with a cluster of flat black eyes set dead centre in the front of its domed skull. Somewhere like a cross with an alligator and a centipede, it had a thick, flat snout and a barbed tail that whipped menacingly from side to side. Multiple legs bunched underneath it as it readied itself to spring. A _Ravener Demon_.

A smirk spread itself across Clary's face as the creature lunged at her, quickly ducking she rolled along the ground as the demon missed her and hit the wall. A growl bubbled from its lips as it hissed and stalked closer too her. Clary backed into the living room to get more space to fight. The Ravener sprang again, landing just above the door, where it hung like a gigantic malignant spider, staring down at her.

"_Girl, _it hissed, _"Flesh. Blood. To eat, oh to eat." _

Clary glared at the hideous creature as it slowly slithered down the wall. Clary gripped Ruthenia tighter as the creature was on its feet now, crawling toward her. Clary quickly lunged at it, swiping the blade across the tip of its snout and flipping over its back careful to avoid its deadly tail. It hissed with pain and spun around knocking Clary off her feet and Ruthenia to be thrown across the room. _Great, _she thought, _now what. _She considered running to her room and grabbing the backpack that still sat there on her bed but found the odds were against her as she stood up and the creature eyed her off hungrily.

"_Bones, to crunch, to suck out the marrow, to drink the veins." _

_Gross. _Clary felt a movement against her hip, so she dug her hand into her pocket and removed the sensor. It was shuddering and the hard material was almost painfully hot against her skin. She closed her hand around the sensor, a plan coming to mind, just as the creature yet again sprang at her.

The Ravener hurtled into her, knocking her to the ground, pinning her arms and shoulders to the ground. She tried to break free but it was too heavy.

"_To eat, to eat," _it moaned, _"But it is not allowed, to swallow to savour"_

The hot breathe stank of blood. She couldn't breathe. Her arm was pinned between hers and the Ravener, the sensor digging into her palm. She twisted, trying to work her hand free.

"_Valentine will never know. He said nothing about a girl. Valentine will not be angry." _Its mouth twitched as it opened its jaws slowly, a wave of stinking breathe hot in her face. Clary's arm came free. She quickly shoved the senor inside of its mouth and in between two of its teeth.

Looking surprised the creature jerked back allowing Clary to get off the ground and back onto her feet. It growled, a thick angry buzz, and threw its head back. Clary saw the swallow, the movement of its throat. It turned to her, almost to be mocking her and she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

The Ravener suddenly began to twitch. Black fluid poured from its mouth. Clary turned and began to go back to her room to grab her backpack when she heard something whistle through the air next to her head. She tried to duck but it was too late. As the Ravener's tail hit the back of her head she blacked out thinking one word... _Shit _

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read :) **

**Anna**


	6. Ravener 2

Light stabbed through her eyelids, blue, white and red. There was a high wailing noise, rising in pitch like the scream of a terrified child. Clary gagged and opened her eyes.  
She was lying on cold damp grass. The night sky rippled overhead, the pewter gleam of the stars washed out by city lights. Jace knelt beside her, the silver cuffs on his wrists throwing off sparks of light as he tore the piece of cloth he was holding into strips.  
"Don't move."  
The wailing threatened to split her ears in half. Clary turned her head to the side, disregarding what the golden boy had to say, but immediately regretted it when she was rewarded with a razoring stab of pain that shot down her back. She was lying on a patch of grass behind Jocelyn's carefully tended rose bushes. The foliage partially hid her view of the street, where a police car, its blue-white light bar flashing, was pulled up to the curb with the siren wailing. Already a small knot of neighbours had gathered, staring as the car door opened and two blue uniformed officers emerged.  
The _police. What good are they going to do? _She tried to sit up and gagged again.  
"I told you not to move." Jace hissed. "That Ravener Demon got you in the back of the neck. It was half dead so it wasn't much of a sting, but we have to get you to the Institute. Hold still"  
"No. I don't - want to go. - You can't make me." Clary was shuddering uncontrollably.  
"You have to. If we don't get you to the Institute you'll die." Clary already knew this and had every intention of going to the Institute, but she didn't want Jace to know that. His hands were gentle as he wrapped the bandage around her neck. To Clary's relief the pain began to subside and she was able to start thinking right again. She turned to look at the Police officers again. Demons.  
"Look pretty boy, we have to go. The - Police." Jace looked up from her and looked towards the 'police'.  
"Shit" He grabbed at her hand and drew a rune to hide her from the mundane world and an _Iratze _to help start the healing process. Clary started to get to her feet but her knees began to give out. Jace managed to catch her just as she was about to hit the floor. He picked her up bridal style and began to carry her away, her head sitting on his chest as she slowly drifted away.

o.O.o

"Do you think she'll ever wake up? It's been three days already!"  
"You have to give her time. Demon poisoning is strong and she's been living in the mundane world."  
"Mundies die easily don't they?"  
"Isabelle, you know it's bad luck to talk about death in a sick room."

_Three days, _Clary thought slowly. All her thoughts ran as thickly and slowly as blood or honey. _I have to wake up. Stop being a wimp._  
But she couldn't.  
The dreams held her, one after the other, a river of images that bore her along like a leaf tossed in a current. She saw her face. She saw her mother lying in a hospital bed, eyes like bruises in here white face. She saw Luke, standing atop a pile of bones. Jace with white feathered wings sprouting out of his back, Isabelle sitting naked with her whip curled around her like a net of gold rings, Simon with crosses burned into the palms of his hands. Angels, falling and burning. Falling out of the sky.

o.O.o

"I told you it was the same girl."  
"I know. Little thing, isn't she? Jace said she killed a Ravener."  
"Year. I thought she was a pixie the first time we saw her. She's not pretty enough to be a pixie, though,"  
"Well nobody looks their best with Demon poison in their veins. Is Hodge going to call the Brothers."  
"I hope not. They give me the creeps. Anyone who mutilate themselves like that - "  
"We mutilate ourselves."  
"I know Alec, but when we do it, it isn't permanent. And it doesn't always hurt..."  
"If you're old enough. Speaking of which, where is Jace? He saves her, didn't he? I would have thought he'd take some interest in her recovery."  
"Hodge said he hasn't been to see her since he brought her here. I guess he doesn't care."  
"Sometimes I wonder if her - look! She moved!"  
"I guess she's alive after all." A sigh. "I'll tell Hodge."


	7. Authors Note

**Hey Guys! **

**I know, I know. Its been a while... a long while. But I'm currently working on my HSC and its kinda hectic. But I really want to finish this story.. So I'll do as much as I possibly can.**

Thanks for sticking with me :)

Anna


End file.
